Siempre contigo
by LadyAniMangaXD
Summary: Sentimientos humanos. Para Castiel solo podían ser avasalladores, tempestivos y posesivos. De la clase de sentimientos que te consumen y te hacen sentir en el cielo y en el infierno al mismo tiempo. Para el sentimientos no era un "algo" sino un "alguien" y este "alguien" tenía nombre y apellido; Dean Winchester.


**Este fic nació mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de un destiel canon. Honestamente creo que ya existe, pero es mas bien una especie de sentimiento no correspondido por parte de Castiel, y fue eso mismo lo que me motivo a escribir esta historia desde el punto de vista del castaño.**

**Espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.**

* * *

El vacío de la habitación le escocía la mirada.

La noche estaba en penumbras y el silencio reinaba siendo interrumpido por nada más que el sonido del viento chocar contra los árboles.

Lo extrañaba. Castiel extrañaba aquellos fuertes brazos que lo embriagaban de calor. Extrañaba aquella boca que se acomodaba perfectamente sobre su nuca cada noche. Extrañaba aquella respiración que le acariciaba el cabello, a veces la oreja, a veces el cuello, a veces otros lugares…

Extrañaba a Dean.

Dicen que la forma más dolorosa de extrañar a alguien, es cuando está justo a tu lado.

Castiel se removió inquieto por enésima ocasión aquella noche, pero esta vez se volteo para quedar de cara a Dean. Observo con nostalgia aquellas rubias pestañas que caían majestuosas cubriendo un par de suaves parpados incitantes a ser besados.

Dean dormía. Justo a su lado.

Si lo veía de esa forma entonces ya no estaba solo, ¿cierto?

_-cas, debes entender que Dean está pasando por momentos difíciles_

_-lo se Bobby, pero sammy también era como familia para mí. Todos lamentamos su perdida, pero eso no justifica esas continuas salidas de noche._

Claro que aquella vez lo único que consiguió fue aquella mirada reprobatoria del mayor.

Castiel no era idiota. Sabía que Dean más que nadie pasaba mal la ausencia del Winchester menor, y justo por eso comenzó a ignorar los continuos rechazos de Dean para con su persona. Sabía que no era momento de cursilerías y que había que ponerse serios. Dean necesitaba calma y él lo apoyaría.

Sin embargo "calma" no es la palabra con la que definiría las constantes visitas nocturnas a aquel bar de mala muerte que tanto frecuentaba Dean. Sin contar que al día siguiente siempre volvía ebrio y oliendo a un perfume, que cas estaba seguro –porque él conocía el perfume de Dean como la palma de su mano, muerte a quien diga lo contrario- no era el del rubio.

Las primeras noches en las que el rechazo nocturno fue una realidad, el ojiazul se forzó a no decir nada, incluso a no sentirse mal.

"Dean está pasando por un mal momento"-se repetía.

Pero eso no fue sino el inicio de una cadena de acontecimientos que lo hicieron trastabillar al creer que Dean lo amaba, como tantas veces le profeso.

Y henos aquí, seis meses después de la muerte de Sam. Seis meses en las que la relación que trataban de llevar era más la que un par de compañeros de piso llevaría.

Castiel se removió incomodo en la cama. El de verdad trataba de comprender a Dean, de verdad que quería que su Dean fuese el mismo, quería a su cazador de ojos verdes de vuelta.

_-¿estas consiente que ahora eres humano y estas expuesto a todo lo que ser uno conlleva? –Castiel se limitó a asentir mientras miraba con algo de curiosidad la extraña mirada que Sam Winchester le profesaba._

_-lo estoy, Sam, aunque no entiendo por qué me miras como si estuviera firmando mi propia condena –murmuro mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado totalmente confundido._

_Sam no dijo nada._

Claro que meses después de la muerte de Sam, el ex-ángel por fin pudo comprender del todo las palabras del menor.

Sentimientos humanos.

Tan hermosos y tan autodestructivos. Eran para muchos la mismísima bomba atómica personal, el paraíso de los enamorados o aquellos secretos que se tratan de enterrar en lo más profundo de tu ser.

Para Castiel solo podían ser avasalladores, tempestivos y posesivos. De la clase de sentimientos que te consumen y te hacen sentir en el cielo y en el infierno al mismo tiempo.

Para el sentimientos no era un "algo" sino un "alguien" y este "alguien" tenía nombre y apellido; Dean Winchester, si ese que ahora mismo le daba la espalda y que le había roto su espíritu, su voluntad y su corazón en lo últimos meses. Aquel al que sus hermanos llamaron "recipiente de miguel" y al que sus amigos después de observar al "nuevo" Dean, llamaron "bastardo sin sentimientos".

El castaño probablemente habría seguido pensando una y otra vez en Dean, de no ser porque el rubio se removió en el lecho y de un momento a otro sus esmeraldas se abrieron haciéndole creer a Castiel que el fulgor propio que estas emanaban iluminaba todo lo que la oscuridad tocara.

El rubio lo miro confundido unos instantes para acto seguido bufar con fastidio.

-joder, cas ¿incluso mientras duermo me miras? –el moreno miro a Dean anhelante.

-Es imposible ignorarte mientras duermes, Dean.

-¿Tan fuertes son mis ronquidos? –bromeo mientras se disponía a darle la espalda de nuevo y seguir durmiendo.

-En realidad no roncas, pero te ves más hermoso mientras duermes.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sinceridad que solía choquear a Dean.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada por el rabillo del ojo y simplemente le dio la espalda para seguir durmiendo.

Castiel sonrió y rodeo la espalda de Dean con sus brazos, mientras depositaba un casto beso en su cuello.

Dean solo coloco sus mano sobre las de Castiel, que lo abrazaban en un intento por recuperar en la oscuridad de la noche todo lo que día le era negado.

¿Por qué Castiel se quedaba a lado de aquel que no le era fiel frente a los demás?

Porque Castiel sabía algo que los demás no.

Dean no le era fiel si quiera a su persona. Dean era imparable. Era de esa clase de bellezas comparables solo con las más hermosas aves que da pena retener por ser tan bellas.

A Castiel le era imposible retener a Dean, le era imposible pedirle que volviera a ser el mismo de antes y le era imposible dejarlo, pese a todo.

Porque por esos pequeños momentos en los que un somnoliento Dean volvía a tocarlo como antes lo tocaba, volvía a bromear como antes bromeaba y sonreír como antes sonreía, era por esos pequeños momentos por los que Castiel jamás pensaría siquiera dejar de ser parte de la vida de Dean.

Y Dean lo sabía.

_-Siempre estaré contigo, Dean –Castiel se sentó en el cofre del impala mientras miraba el atardecer reflejado en aquel bosque frente al que decidieron parar._

_-Lo sé, Cas –El sol se reflejaba en los ojos azules del moreno y Dean sonrió –Lo se…_

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
